freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dail
Dail is the crown prince of Shuigang and the older half-brother of Spade. He had to withness the beheading of his father and then was enslaved by Lord Brevon, who convinces him steal the Kingdom Stone, which could've escalated in a war between the three kingdoms. However, this was averted, thanks to the kingdoms of Shang Tu and Shang Mu uniting against Brevon. Afterwards, Dail fully inherits his father's throne after Spade frees him from Brevon's brainwashing. History Freedom Planet The Warlord's Pawn After Spade stole the Kingdom Stone and delivered it to Mayor Zao, Dail was convinced by Brevon that Zao had stolen the Kingdom Stone, and he set off with his Sky Battalion to steal the stone from him. He succeeded, but was soon followed by Team Lilac on their own Airship. After the heroes conquered three of his ships, he attacked them with his Kujacker, declaring that "they would face justice" and demanded for their surrender. Of course, they refused, and a fight ensued. Dail was defeated, and retreated declaring that his grudge against them was far from over. Chasers Among Us Dail returned to Shuigang Palace, where he later attended a meeting with Brevon, Serpentine, Syntax, and several Shade Elite. Brevon, who was sitting on the King's throne, announced that there were still Chasers among them, and has received help from a Purple Dragon Girl, a Tomboy Wildcat and a Bashful Hound Dog. Brevon knew that they could foil his plans, and gives the order to emilinate Them. However, Torque and his newfound allies had been detained in Shang Tu by the Royal Magister, and it would be impossible to capture them without exposing their operations. So Brevon waits to order their capture as soon as they leave Shang Tu. Preparing for Liftoff Dail was later seen helping with the preparations for Brevon's ship, the Dreadnought, to blast off back into space when the heroes and the Kingdoms of Shang Tu and Shang Mu attacked the launch base. Brevon ordered Dail to have his troops engage the two armies, and ordered Serpentine to "find the Commander and his pets and tear them to shreds." (he also asked him to "leave their brains intact if possible", stating that he might use them for something). Dail's Retaliation As the heroes approached the Dreadnought, Dail was waiting for them, sitting on top of the Shade Beast. Despite his large array of attacks, and several Beast Irises spawned from the Beast upon the damage he took after his shields were broken, Dail was defeated a second time and the Shade Beast was destroyed. Dail attempted a final attack on the heroes, But he was stopped by his brother, Spade. While the heroes infiltrated the Dreadnought to stop Brevon from getting away with the Kingdom Stone, Dail fled from the battle, with Spade in pursuit. A New Beginning Thanks to Spade, Dail was freed from Brevon's control. He later inherited his Father's throne, becoming the new King of Shuigang. Despite no longer being brainwashed, the mutants and machines that he and Brevon used still ravage the landscape. It is likely that Dail's first duty as King was to undo the damage Brevon made him inflict onto the Three Kingdoms. So, he ordered his Soldiers to hunt down and dispose of all the remaining mutants and machines across Avalice, as shown at the end of the game, where the Shuigang Soldiers were pursuing a swarm of Brevon's mutant cores through the palace, with the the Kingdom Stone's new form, a Crystalline Vortex, shining in the sky. Appearances Dail is seen in multiple instances fighting in/on robots bursting with destructive potential (the Kujacker & Shade Beast), who's crosshairs are pointed at you, but he never fights in person. In cutscenes, seen outside of the battlefield, he can be seen with red eyes (due to being brainwashed), black hair and a green outfit with a yellow scarf strapped around his waist. He is also seen using the Flash Jump, a technique that Spade uses. Abilities Like his brother, Dail is able to fight with cards and use the Flash Jump. ''He is also able to pilot certain vehicles. In Freedom Planet 2, Dail is able to easily operate machinations and is proficient with a sword. Trivia *Dail's attacks seem to correspond with his outfit (Yellow and Green, as mentioned above). *Dail is one of the two bosses in the game with the ability to spawn Elemental shields. The other being Neera. Unlike Neera, he only uses one elemental shield (Metal). *Both Dail's and Spade's last names are still unknown, although, they are likely to be something akin to the name of the kingdom. *While unconfirmed, it seems that the ''Flash Jump is either Shuigang genetic inheritance or a shared invention between the brothers. *Dail's boss theme is one of the most popular tracks from the original soundtrack among fans. Gallery Fp1-dailsprite.png|Dail's FP1 Sprite Dail.png|Dail's FP1 Sprite (alternate) Fp2-dailsprite.png|Dail's FP2 Sprite DailFP2Profile.png|Dail's FP2 Profile Sprite Shade Beast.jpg|Dail riding the Shade Beast Cyber Peacock.png|Dail riding the Kujacker References Category:Avalicians Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Pandas